Prom
by ZombieFingers
Summary: They go to prom...I'm not good at summaries sorry:) First fanfic


I do not own the characters or story ideas as they belong to Rick Roidan. I do own the fictional characters created by my friends and I. Please enjoy the story and I am sorry if it's not good! :)

Annabeth's POV:

"Prom, the thing every teen girl dreams of" Thalia said sarcastically

" Just admit you're excited Thals" I replied

Walking down the hallway was hard because girls were running around to their friends to tell them their prom plans and boys were huddled in a group talking about which girl would be best to bring to prom.

"Are you excited?" asked Piper as she approached Thalia and I

"For what?" Thalia asked

"We are going prom dress shopping today Thals! How could you forget?!" Rachel said popping up out of no where

"It will be fun I guess" I said

"Does anyone have dates yet?" Rachel asked as we sat down at the cafeteria table

"no" we all said

"I am probably going with Jason sense we are dating but he hasn't asked me yet" Piper said

"Yeah Percy hasn't asked me yet either" I replied

"and he probably won't" Thalia said

"Hey guys" Hazel said joining us

"Hey" we all replied

"about dress shopping, I think we should leave right after school and spend all day looking for the perfect dress! Rachel said enthusiastically

AFTER SCHOOL

"Rachel come on your make up is fine" Thalia yelled into the bathroom

"Sorry I care about looking good " Rachel said walking out of the school

"Rachel who's driving us?" I asked

Oh...right I forgot to ask my parents"

"Of course you did" Piper said

"What are we going to do now" Hazel complained

"Well I can find you drive " Said Nico's sister Gracy

"And who is this drive" Piper asked

"Our friend Apollo " Jason's sister Leeah's said

"He should be here any minute now " Percy's sister Airen said

"Oh thank you so much " I said hugging them

"Yo Gracy what's the catch" Thalia questioned

"No catch you just have to bring us with you" Gracy said

"Oh wait there is a catch" Gracy said laughing

"Your evil" Hazel said

"Thanks" All three of them replied

"Hey ladies who's ready to shop till they drop" Apollo said pulling up.

Percy's POV

"Hey Nico can you come suit shopping with me " I asked

"why not" he said getting into my blue truck

" So Percy who are you taken to prom, Wait let me guess Annabeth" He said laughing

" I haven't asked her yet but I'm planning on it"

"dude you should really hurry up and ask her before someone else does " Nico said

" She's my girlfriend I don't think anyone else would ask her, but your right I'm going to ask her tonight" I said

" I hope she doesn't say no" Nico said laughing

" Thanks Nico, by the way who are you taking" I said

" well I was thinking about asking Thalia" he said

"Well you ask her before someone else does". I say trying on a suit

" okay" he says trying on his suit

"how do we look" I say looking into the mirror

" fantastic " Nico says laughing

" Then let's pay and go grab a burger " I say

Gracy's POV

When we walk into the dress shop everywhere you look there were dresses which makes sense but I had no idea where to start.

" Hi" Rachel said enthusiastically walking over to the sales lady

"Hi how can I help you" she said sounding just as excited as Rachael

"We are here looking for the perfect prom dresses" Rachel said

"Okay right this way" She said leading to the back of the store

" How many of you are there" she said looking at our big group

"8 can you not count" Thalia said rolling her eyes

"Thalia be nice" Annabeth said hitting her in the arm

"Okay well walk around and see if there are any dresses you want to try" the sales lady said

"Thanks" Airen said

"Let's start with me" Rachel said grabbing as many dresses she could carry

After trying on over 50 dresses Rachael finally decided on a green strapless dress with some beading and flower the dress was kinda pooffy but it definitely said Rachael

" I like this one because it look fantbulous on me and it look amazing with my red hair" Rachel said smiling

"What does fantbulous mean" Thalia said looking confused

"it's a mix between fantastic and fabulous" Rachel said

"Gracy becuase your a red head you agree that this looks amazing with hair right" Rachel said spinning in circles

"Of course" I said sarcastically but Rachael was to busy admiring herself to notice

Leeah's POV

" Piper your next " Rachel said grabbing another handful of dresses

After what felt like hours piper finally decided on a orangey red colored dress that came straight down and poofed out on the bottom the dress has some beads around the waist

"do you think Jason will like it" Piper asked

"I know my brother and so does Thalia and we both think he will love it" I said

"honey I wouldn't worry about weather he likes it or not because he probably won't even ask you to prom" Gracy said. Looking from her phone

"Don't worry about her, he's going to ask you " Airen said

"Piper if Airen thinks he's going to ask you than he probably will I mean she is the daughter of Alphrodite" Hazel said

"okay" Piper said

"I just about this does that make you two sisters" Gracy asked

"Gracy you already know that since my parents are posiden and Alphrodite that means I related to percy and piper, and your related to Nico and Annabeth because your parents are Athena and Hades and Leeah's related to Thalia and Jason because her parents are Zeus and hera.

" I was joking" Gracy said laughing

"I know you were" Airen said laughing

Airen's POV

"I found the dress" Hazel said holding up a yellow flowy dress beading across the waist

"its beautiful" I said

"Thals your up" Annabeth said

After a while of refusing dresses Thalia finally found a mermaid style dress that was black and white.


End file.
